


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by ropebunnykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, its pure fluff, ive been listening to kelly clarkson on loop, keith cries bc he never thought he would have this so he is overwhelmed, klance, under the tree is a bop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropebunnykeith/pseuds/ropebunnykeith
Summary: Lance gives Keith the best gift he's ever received.





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a fluff mood, and wrote this instead of working on my 3 other fics xD

Keith loved spending time with his friends, especially during holidays. It reminds him that he’s no longer alone, even though Lance does an amazing job of that himself. They had been dating for 5 years now to the day. 

Lance had asked Keith out at Allura’s yearly Christmas party, confessing that he had liked him for years but was too scared to ruin their friendship. Keith had proceeded to yell “What the FUCK!”, kiss Lance and storm off, leaving Lance confused and scared until Shiro explained through his tears that Keith had been harboring a major crush on Lance for years as well. After Keith settled down, “We could have been kissing for years Lance! YEARS!”, they spent the rest of the party being sickeningly sweet and sneaking off to make out a bunch. 

Keith let out a small laugh at the memory. 

“What’s got you laughing? My little brother only ever laughs when his boyfriend is around.” Shiro pulled him under his arm and gave him a noogie, “Who are you and what have you done with Keith?”

“Pft! Asshole!” Keith hit him in the side, “You know that’s not true! I laugh plenty!”

Shiro raised his eyebrows.

“Fine! I was just remembering when Lance asked me out! Now let go!” Keith gave one last jab before Shiro released him with his own chuckle.

“Hey! I was gone for like 3 minutes!” Lance called out shooting both Shiro and Keith a glare. He wrapped his arms around Keith, placing a kiss on his temple, “Think you can behave for one night Kitten?” 

Keith playfully shoved Lance, “I didn’t start it!”

“Guys! We’re exchanging presents!” Pidge yelled from the Christmas tree, “Get your asses over here!”

They made their way over to their friends and sat down, passing presents around and laughing at some of the gag gifts. Pidge got Keith a whole encyclopedia of cryptids.

“Jokes on you Pidge, I love it!” Keith stuck his tongue out at her.

Allura had gotten different makeup brushes and pallets from everyone, Coran was given lots of mustache wax, Hunk got recipe books and different baking utensils, everyone gave Pidge different wires and tech pieces. Shiro got a book, “How to Cook, for Dummies”, from Keith -which earned him a smack- and shirts from everyone else. Finally everyone gave Keith and Lance checks. When Keith gave a confused look they had said, “You both need a vacation! This way you guys can go somewhere nice for a week or two.” They both may have teared up at this.

After laughing and talking for a while Lance stood up and cleared his throat, “Keith, I think I saw some mistletoe hanging in that archway over there.” He held out his hand with a wink. Keith laughed and took his hand, letting himself be pulled over to said archway.

“Ok, close your eyes Love.”

Keith closed his eyes and waited… and waited… and waited. After not feeling Lance get close to him or kiss him for about a minute he finally opened his eyes and gasped. Lance was down on one knee, ring in hand, smiling at him so bright Keith swore he would go blind.

Lance opened his mouth to speak but all the air was forced out of his lungs as Keith tackled him to the ground sobbing.

“YES!” more sobs came from him, “A THOUSAND TIMES YES!”

“I haven’t even said anything yet!” Lance laughed.

“Don’t be a smart-ass!” Keith cried into his shoulder.

“But babe! I had a whole speech planned and everything!”

“No! I’m already crying! And the ring is already on my finger!”

Lance laughed again, kissing Keith’s head, “When did you even do that?” 

Keith sniffled, “Doesn’t matter. It’s on my finger now so no take backs.”

Lance leaned back and held Keith’s face in his hands, “I would never dream of it my love. Now that you’ve calmed down, can I at least ask?”

Keith nodded his head, leaning into Lance’s hands.

“So,” Lance cleared his throat, “Keith Kogane, will you marry me?”

Keith burst into tears again while their friends laughed and “aw”ed behind their cameras.

“Merry Christmas and happy 5 years Kitten.” Lance placed one last kiss on Keith’s cheek before turning to the cameras, “He said yes!”

The videos ended with laughter and cheers from their friends.


End file.
